Shego's 11
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Kima and Shego get involved ina  little theft


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I was thinking about it and realized that a lot of the Kigo fics... most of them in fact, seem to focus on Kim's half of the relationship more than Shego's. Not surprising, considering that Kim is the star of the show. However, right now they're half way through season 4 and Shego is not only in most of the episodes, but she's saved Kim's life on several occassions, and she and Kim have actually hung out together and (should I say it? Ah, heck, why not) possibly (pun intended) dated. I mean, what do you call it when a girl ditches her "boyfriend" to go to the movies, a museum, and the mall with someone else? Yeah, I'm ranting and I should probably save this for the Forum, but what the hell, it's my fic. And it's starting... now.

Just kidding. Now it's starting. Really this time. Just as soon as I think of a title. Um... let's see. "You Glow Girl"? What am I? Oprah? Uh... "A glow in the hand and two fingers in Kim's bush"? (Snicker) Okay, funny, but not exactly classy. Ah! Got it!

Shego's 11.  
By, Clayton Overstreet

Shego was reading her magazine when Drakken came storming into the lair, steam practically coming out of his nostrils. "I take it you didn't win?" Drakken had been invited to a new casino along with his other alumni from his college class. Not surprising since they all qualified as some of the highest paid scientists in the world. Admittedly most of Drakken's money came from crimes Shego commited, but he still had the money.  
"The games were rigged Shego." He sat down at the table and glared at her.  
"You lost big."  
"No, they were rigged. We all lost big. I barely talked to the others, what with the times I kidnaped them, but I could see them losing too."  
Shego frowned. "I knew something was bothering me about this trip." She had been focused on the money aspect. Until now she hadn't realized it, but Drakken's college class would be the last people someone should want in a casino. They had genius IQ levels that were off the charts and could count card in their sleep. Roulette was a matter of trajectory as was Craps. Even slot machines should have been candy to them. "They didn't win at all?"  
"I did the math and they won just enough to keep them interested and by the end we were all flat broke. And I also checked into the casino and found out the owner is Jack Hench."  
Shego groaned. "How much did you lose?"  
"Pretty much everything... and I owe him three of my inventions. I thought something was up when they said they'd cover superweapons at the tables ut I thought I was on a hot streak." He bit his lip. "I don't suppose you could go get it back?"  
"You want me to rob a Las Vegas casino owned by the guy who sells superweapons?" Shego asked. "Dr. D, I'm good, but I'm not that good. Nobody is that good."  
Drakken sat back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, no one person. But as I walked back here, having lost my hover craft at the tables, I did put together a rudimentary plan. But in order for it to work we, by which I mean you, would need help. Help from a source that neither of us ever thought we would go to."  
"You can't be serious. We can't!"  
"Why not? After all, I wasn't the only one who got ripped off. This might actually work."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"Then we rob a bank."  
Shego sighed. "Fine. I'll make the call."

"She wants me to do what?" Kim asked.  
"Rob a casino. The one tha your dad just lost ten million dollars and a top secret rocket fuel in," Wade said.  
"Wade, what on Earth makes Shego think I would ever help her rob a casino?"  
"Aside from the fact that they cheated?"  
"They cheated?"  
"Kim, your dad and his friends are supergeniuses. Why would a casino let them in the door? I'm not even allowed to physically enter the state of Nevada. I'm barely allowed to make phone calls there."  
"Okay, but still..."  
"We can justify this as retrieving stolen superweapons. We do it all the time."  
"But legally..."  
"Kim, let me break this down for you. Legally you're an unliscenced minor who engages in vigilante justice, assault, breaking and entering, and theft. By associating with me and your brothers you are an accessory to the kind of computer crimes that could get a person locked away in a tiny cement room in a deep hole. Your father keeps untested rocket fuels and other dangerous things around your house and by allowing you to go on missions your parents have broken so many child endangerment laws that social services could have taken all three of you away from them years ago. On a weekly basis do you know how many presidential pardons have to be signed with your name on them?"  
Kim swallowed. "Uh, nobody ever mentioned that."  
"Between me and GJ we keep you out of trouble. Plus you have a reputation and people trust you. And this time Drakken is technically innocent."  
Kim sighed. "So, I guess we're in." She glanced at Ron who stood quietly next to her still trying to process everythingWade had said. "But how do we do this?"  
"We're going to need help. Even you can't get away with this on your own."  
Kim nodded. "Okay. I'm in. What do we do?"  
"Give me a day. I need to work out who we need for this." Kim nodded. "But there are three people you can get right now."

Twenty-four hours later Kim was in a warehouse surrounded by ten other people and a naked mole rat. She and Shego both wore trenchcoats and sunglasses and stood at the front of the room. Ron was to their right in a similar outfit trying desperately to look cool. Rufus did a better job in a tiny trenchcoat.  
"You want to handle this?" Kim asked.  
Shego shook her head. "They're your people."  
Kim nodded and looked around. "Most of you know one another, but for those that don't I'll make introductions. Over here we have my mother, my brothers, and Wade Load. My father and Drakken would have been here, but we decided it's best to keep them as far away from this as possible so they have alibis.  
"The other four people are Dr. Director from Global Justice and Team Impossible."  
They all looked at one another and nodded. Shego stepped up and said, "As the only official thief here I'll be in charge of busting the vault."  
"Is this really a good idea?" One of the members of Team Impossible asked. "While we have respect for Miss Possible and her associates, you expect us to steal from Jack Hench with some kids?" Wade cleared his throat and held up a small remote with a single red button. "Uh, question withdrawn."  
"We have to do this," Dr. Director said. "According to my people if Hench keeps this up he'll rule the world within the next year."  
"We can't let that happen," Mrs. Possible said.  
"The problem is, that the money and the rest of it is no longer in the casino," Shego said. "I did some looking and almost as soon as the scientists were out the door the building the casino was in was stripped out and everything was moved back to Henchco."  
"How are we supposed to get in there?" Ron asked. "Kim and i have been in a couple times and the place is a fortress. We barely got out of there."  
Wade stepped forward. "That's because Henchco is constantly reconstructing itself. The hallways shift at random and the rooms change location too. Deathtraps, weapon systems, AI computers watching every coridor, and of course your basic henchmen. On top of that, they've added a new twist. If security is breached too severely they whole building will be lowered into an underground bunker and sealed up tighter than Fort Knox. Plus it's been moved to a private island that Jack Hench had declared its own country. Once the security is in place a forcefield goes up around the whole place. Once it is up a personal gravity device goes into effect so that not even an Earthquake could shake the foundation."  
There was a collective whistle from everyone in the room. Shego said, "We have several things going for us. I've looked over the plans for the place Wade supplied me with. The weakness is that Henchco is a business. In addition to that Jack Hench and his people are all human and with the shifting rooms and halls that means they can never be 100 sure where everyone is at any given time. On top of that, the bathrooms attached to every hallway are always in the same spot in that hallway wherever it is."  
Kim nodded. "It makes sense. Bathrooms have to be easy to find, especially in a place like that."  
"Speaking of which..." Ron started. Kim sighed and pointed off to the other end of the warehouse.  
When he was gone everyone looked at her and shook their heads. "Sorry."  
Shego rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this Saturday Henchco is having a hiring drive. A bunch of unknowns from the villain community and some who are just scientists who want funding will be there. There will be tests and scans. That's where Mrs. Possible and her sons come in. The rest of us are too well known. but with some slight alterations they should be able to get inside."  
Kim stepped forward and said, "The rest of us need to figure out how to slip past the best security system money can buy and then get out again."  
"It's impossible," Dr. Director said. "Our people say there's a 90 chance that we'll get caugth just trying to get in and a 100 certainty that we'll never get out."  
Wade nodded. "I came to the same conclusion."  
Jim and Tim smirked. "That's why we came up with a plan."  
Ron came back from the bathroom, Rufus in his pocket coughing and choking. "Maybe I shouldn't have used to much Diablo Sause."  
Shego glanced at Kim. "Why do you like him?"  
"He's my best friend and my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, but why? I went on one date with Steve Barkin and figured out what a loser he was."  
Kim looked away. "Never mind."  
Shego grinned and looked at Jim and Tim. "Since it's your plan, please explain."  
Jim said, "First we're going to need a really big drill."  
"And a lot of air support," Tim added.

Saturday came and Jack Hench sat in his office. He personally interviewed all the applicants as part of his job. This time a gorgeous woman and two young boys entered. They all wore lab coats, had on dark goggles, and had black hair and pale skin.  
"Ah, it says here you are the 'Terrible Two'," he said reading from the file on his desk. "I'm afraid there isn't much else on you. Ma'am, what makes you think your boys would be good employees of Henchco?"  
Mrs. Possible smiled. "Boys."  
Tim held up a small black box. "See this?"  
"It's a portable EMP generator."  
Jack smiled. "Nice try, but nobody could make an effective Electro Magnetic Pulse device that small."  
Tim twisted the box and two halves seperated with small lightning in between them. There was a bright flash and then everything went black.  
"Ah! You blinded me!" Jack yelled. Then the lights came back on. Jack blinked and said. "Oh."  
"We just knocked out every electronic device in a thirty mile area." Jim said. "And we built this from spare parts in our garage."  
Hench whistled. "Not bad kids. And you ma'am?"  
"I'm a pharmacist," Mrs. Possible said.  
"Really?" Jack asked. "Have they released the new RD-630? I've been having terrible migrains lately."  
"I really wouldn't know about that," she said. Hench started to smirk but it fell as she continued. "RD-630 is a peptide solution that's being developed in Portugal to deal with lime disease. If you want a headache cure the new 709-bc8 would be your best bet there."  
Hench nodded. "Very good. According to your sons' tests they both have very advanced IQs. I'd like to put them in our R&D section and see what you can come up with today. Depending on what it is we'll see what kind of arrangement we can come to." He pushed a button and a panel opened in the wall. A large man came out in a Henchco uniform. "Please, escort these people to the labs."  
Just then a red flashing light came from somewhere bhind his desk and a siren sounded. A huge video monitor dropped out of the ceiling and another henchman appeared on the screen. "Sir, we've captured some intruders." Behind him on the screen were Dr. Director and Ron Stoppable were being held by some henchmen. "Also the sensores show unauthorized movement on the restricted levels. They're headed for the vaults sir."  
Jack nodded to the man next to him. "Sorry to cut this short, but we have an emergency. Take everyone applying for a job to holding cells until this is settled." The man nodded and dragged Jim, Tim, and Mrs. Possible away. Turning back to the screen he said, "How did they get past security?"  
"A few minutes ago we had a brief blackout sir. When we booted backup someone used a three second window to briefly alter our system. The AIs caught it, but not before they downloaded some of our passcodes. Since then the cameras have been systematically disabled."  
"It must be Kim Possible. That's her lacky you have and Dr, Director there runs GJ. I've been expecting something like this since I realized that Dr. Possible was her father. Send men down there to..."  
"Already done sir," he said. "But they've all been taken down along with the cameras. They were found piled up outside the hallway leading to the vault."  
"But only I have the pass to that hallway," Hench said.  
"Indeed. But the door wasn't opened. It was melted. It had what looked like claw marks and we found glowing green plasma on it too sir."  
"Shego," Hench muttered. "Okay, they're working together. Deploy the special operations squad. I want them taken down now! Put those two into some spare holding cells. If you catch Kim and Shego put them in the specialized containment area we designed. Then drop us into the bunker until we can do a complete sweep."  
"Yes sir!"

Kim and Shego were almost through the vault when they were captured by Jack Hench's squad. They came in completely invisible and all of Shego and Kim's attacks bounced off them like they were nothing. They were soon captured and locked in a huge round room with no corners and a dome overhead.  
"I cant break throught he walls," Shego said. Her claws had slid off the wall like they were teflon coated.  
Kim spiton them and the glob zipped down the side to the floor so fast it was hard to see. "Frictionless surface. Don't lean against them or fire off your blasts. It won't do any good."  
"So we're trapped in here," Shego said.  
Kim nodded. "Looks like." They both grinned.  
Sitting down Shego said, "While we're waiting, you never did tell me why you date him."  
"Ron?" Kim sat down across from her. "He's sweet, always willing to back me up, and we've known each other forever."  
Shego smiled. "So, when I turned good, why were you so willing to ditch him for me?"  
Kim looked away from her. "You and I were having fun. I don't have to do everything with Ron."  
"Oh yeah?" Shego smirked and lay back against the floor. "I guss that makes sense. My idea was stupid anyway."  
"What idea?" Kim asked.  
"I thought you might just like me better. You have to admit, Ron is a little..."  
"No, he's a lot. But I still love him."  
"Yeah, but are you in love with him?" Shego asked.  
"Why do you care?"  
"That's not a no."  
"You know, you sound just like that girl on MadTv... the one who goes..."  
"You know what? Uh-uh. Don't go there princess."  
They sat quietly for a while. Then Kim asked, "When you were good... just before Ron accidentally made you evil again... what were you going to say?"  
Shego felt her heartbeat go faster. "I don't remember."  
"You said, 'I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but...' and then you got zapped."  
"What do you think I would have said?" Shego asked, still not looking at her.  
"Well, I don't know. There isn't much you wouldn't be willing to say. Maybe that you respect me... or something."  
"I guess I do. Nobody else ever really put up a goodone on one fight," Shego said.  
Kim reached out and put her hand on Shego's glove. "Shego, that wasn't what you were going to say, was it?"  
Shego shook her head. "No."  
"What would you have said Shego? I really want to know."  
"I..." She stopped. "I can't say it. Besides, what do you care? After this you're going to go back to your boyfriend and you and I are going to be on opposite sides again."  
"Shego, Ron and I... we're just official boyfriend- girlfriend. You know, something you do so that nobody suspects... other things."  
"What? You mean Stoppable's gay?"  
"No! Ron isn't gay. But he is a virgin and as a highschool senior that's kind of a bad thing to have a rep about."  
Shego shuddered. "I remember highschool. It's like swimming with sharks and if they smell blood..."  
"Exactly. And if people found out that I was gay how long do you think it would be before they threw me off the cheerleading team?"  
"You're gay?"  
Kim blushed. "Yeah. I kind of figured it out a while ago. I was on this date with this guy named Josh Mankey and we started to fool around and it just didn't feel right. We broke it off, he went out with someone else, and I tried dating some more but most guys couldn't handle my world saving or they melted..." She chuckled. "So on prom night Ron and I gave it a shot. We went down in flames after the thing with the pirate ghost, but decided to keep it going until the end of the year just to avoid all the problems."  
"Makes sense," Shego admitted. "Me, I've dated a lot of guys, but I ran into the problem with them being afraid of strong women. Particularly since I'd blast them if they pissed me off. Pansies couldn't even dodge." She turned her hand over and squeezed Kim's hand. "I'm acually bi I think."  
"You think?"  
"Well I've never had sex with a woman, but for a while now I've considered it. I mean, I'd have to find one that could keep up with me..."  
"Really? I might know somebody," Kim said. She leaned closer, touching Shego's knees with hers. Looking into her eyes she said, "Don't you think your job might get in the way?"  
"Why should it? I see her all the time at work. Besides, I can keep my job and my personal life seperate. Could you do that?"  
"I don't know. I might be willing to try." Shego leaned closer and Kim leaned to meet her. "For the right woman. But she would have to be really good looking and not too upset if she's not quite as good as me."  
"That could be hard," Shego said. Licking her lips she said, "But a challenge that might have some benifits. Though you in that cheerleader outfit might make up for it."  
They wereinterupted as one of the walls opened. Jack Hench stepped in. "Well, what's going on here?"  
"We're making plans for what to do after we're done here," Shego said.  
"How very optimistic of you. And what makes you think that you're getting out of here?"  
"Because as of yet none of the charges agaist you are for murder," Kim said.  
Jack grinned. "You act like I'm under arrest."  
"You are," Kim said. "You just don't know it yet."  
Jack smirked. "I don't think so. After all, we're inside a completely impenitrable fortress."  
Kim smirked and continued to hold Shego's hand. "You know, my brothers are big fans of this writer called Terry Pratchett. You met them earlier, when you had that little power failure." Jack frowned. "Anyway one of the things that this particular author said was 'If your enemy occupies an impenitrable fortress, try to make sure he stays there' or something liek that."  
"You see Hench," Shego said. "We knew we'd never get in here on our own. Even with a team of the best people in the world we knew we wouldn't be able to get back out with everything you took."  
"So we just made sure you stayed put. If you don't believe me you might want to turn off your force field and take a look outside."  
Cursing Jack left the cell and picked up his cell phone. "Turn off the forcefield now. What's happening outside?" A second later the floor under him shook like it was in an earthquake.  
"Sir, we have a serious problem." The screen on Jak's cellphone suddenly showed scenes from the outside cammeras. The entire island was flying over the ocean. Someone had managed to slip huge metal rods under it throught he seabed and attached it to several dozen helicopters. Seconds later they were over US soil and being lowered into a huge metal lined pit.  
"Can we blast our way out?"  
"No sir. It seems that in addition to hacking our syustem someone managed to put a nake mole rat into our weapons systems. It also managed to hack your bank accounts."  
Jack fell to his knees. "I'm ruined." He could try killing Kim and Shego anyway, but that wasn't his style. "Get my lawyer on the line."  
Seconds later a new voice said, "Sorry boss. There's no way out of this."  
"But I'm a sovereign country..."  
"Not any more. What you have is a bunch of trees and sand and an unregistered building on US soil and a lot of water where your country used to be. GJ doesn't officially exist so we can't sue them and they now have all yoru assets."  
"Fine. Pleabargan me down to a contrband charge and get me into a minimum security prison. From there I can rebuild."  
"Done sir."  
Sitting back he sighed and called up his henchmen again. "Men, stand down and surrender without a fight. We're all going to prison for a while."

Kim and the others began divyng up the money. Wade had already transfered 90 of Hench's accounts to GJ's accounts and they were now funded through the next millenium. All of the applicants for jobs at Henchco were now in GJ's employ along with most of the rest of Hench's scientists. They worked in prison under tight guard.  
Kim's father got tripple his money back, GJ deciding it was a fare fee for Kim's work. Wade assured Kim that they were now very well funded for the future too and DR. Director gave her official agent status. "You now have a liscence to do whatever you need to. The president felt it would save him a lot of paperwork."  
Shego handed overyone stacks of bills from Hench's safe. "You know I think I'll open up my own prison. Do you guys need Hench's building?"  
"We have to plans," Dr. Director said.  
"This was really fun Kim," Mrs. Possible said.  
The tweebs nodded. "Yeah! Let's do it again!"  
"Hey Stoppable, catch!" Shego tossed him a wad of cash.  
"Gee thanks She..." Suddenly it started beeping. A second later it exploded covering Ron with blue paint. "Go."  
Kim shot Shego a look. "Shego!"  
"I had no idea!" Shego said, trying not to laugh. "Well, I have to get back home and give Drakken his money."  
"Actually, I already donated his share to charity," Wade said. "In Kim's name."  
"And we're keeping his weapons and designs," Team Possible said in unison.  
"Okay then," Shego said. "I still have to stop by my bank." She winked at Kim. "See you in Paris this weekend princess. If you want maybe when I'm off the clock I can help you steal the rest of Drakken's things."  
"It's a date," Kim said. She saw everyone else smirking at her. "What?"  
"Nothing dear," Mrs. Possible said.  
"Nothing we didn't already know," Jim said.  
Tim nodded. "Oh yeah. Everyone knows how you feel about Shego."  
"They do?" Shego asked.  
Ron wiped pain from his face. "Please. She's had your picture up in her locker for four years. Drakken's too, but his is a mugshot Yours is a full body article from when you posed for Penthouse magazine."  
"Really?" Shego asked, grinning at Kim.  
"I have projections that show you two growing old together," Dr. Director said. kim looked t her in surprise. "It was important to national security. We feel Shego will eventually reform."  
"Lot's of luck with that," Shego muttered. Then she turned and walked out wth the huge sack on her back.  
Sitting back and basking in the glow of a job well done everyone else waited a moment and then went their seperate ways. On her way out Kim asked Ron, "So, did you study for tomorrow's history test?"  
Ron smacked his forehead, leaving a handprint in the blue paint.

A month later Kim was tied down and Drakken was shouting at her, "So Miss Possible. I have you at last. And now... I will destroy you!" From behind him Shego cleared her throat and Drakken saw a green glow light up behind him. "By which i mean we will tie you up and leave you here in perfect safety," he muttered.  
"Better," Shego said.

Author's note  
I consdered a lot in this. I just saw Ocean's 13 an had to do this fic. I almost had Dr. Director hit on Ron and added some monkey ninjas for good meassure, but this is what i came up with. Temm me what you think at


End file.
